


A Single Loose Thread

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Spiritfarer (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Melancholy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Stella knows this won't last forever, even for her oldest friend.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A Single Loose Thread

The cold sea sent shivers up Stella’s spine. She sputtered, having accidentally opened her mouth while diving and got a mouthful of salty water.

Gwen was walking past the railing then, a puff of cigarette smoke trailing up from her mouth. She looked down at Stella, a small and fond smile tugging at her mouth.

Suddenly undeterred by the taste of salt in her mouth Stella smiled wide and waved. She looked to her side to see Daffodil giving her a deadpan look, in the best way cats could.

Stella dove for the treasures in the sea and opened up the waterlogged crate. Then it was time to deliver another sheep to that nice spirit on a nearby island.

Stella got out of the water, Daffodil happily following her, and hurried into her cabin to plan the way on the sea chart. She took great care to not go into the path of the jellyfish.

Gwen put up a brave face but the bright creatures obviously distressed her.

That sort of distress tugged Stella’s mind to the villa. She could handle that place but it had an uneasy aura, the grand building abandoned; a musky smell that permeated in the walls and carpets, a feeling of love being shoved aside for being proper and too many mistakes to count.

The jellyfish brought distress for Gwen and as always Stella tried to be a bright star that would be a beacon in the darkness. Stella would make this voyage as comfortable and happy as it could be for all her passengers.

But eventually Gwen would leave where Stella could not follow. It was true for everyone on this vessel, no matter how much Stella loved them.

In that moment she could understand the reason why people said Charon was as cold as the sea.

Stella knew these moments could not last forever. So whenever she could she gave her passengers their favorite meals, made them new furniture, hugged them tightly, anything to lessen the hurt.

Sometimes Stella needed her hurt to be lessened, too. So she got out of her cabin, found Gwen and gave her a big hug.

No matter how many times it happened Gwen seemed surprised by the affection, perhaps regarding it as something she didn’t deserve. But she would return it with so much warmth that Stella always felt safe in that embrace.

It wouldn’t be forever. Stella knew that since the moment she found Gwen on that island, surviving on cigarettes and kernels of corn clinging to the inside of her pockets. Someday she would be gone from this boat, from the spray of the sea and everything wonderful and frightening about the open waves. But for now she was here.

Just a little while longer.


End file.
